1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal pot, and relates more particularly to such a thermal pot which comprises a heat-insulative housing, a heat-insulative inner pot received in the housing and having a pivoted handle for carrying, and a cover fastened to the housing by a swivel joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular thermal pots are commonly comprised of a heat-insulative housing, a heat-insulative inner pot, and a cover. The heat-insulative housing is comprised of an outer shell, an inner shell, and a heat-insulative stuffing filled in between the shells, and a pair of handles secured to the shell. The inner shell is fastened to the outer shell by punching the respective top edges into hooked flanges hooked together. The cover has a handgrip at the top. The handgrip is fixedly secured to the cover at the top side by screws. This structure of thermal pot is complicated and expensive to manufacture. Another drawback of this structure of thermal pot is that the connection between the inner shell and the outer shell tend to vibrate, causing a leakage of heat. Furthermore, because the top cover is simply covered on the housing, it tends to fall from the housing when the housing is moved.